Changed but yet loving you
by AquaAries19
Summary: Although they will never admit it, they loved each other and without them noticing, a new page is going to turn, and they are going to turn it, together. Yui/Hinata


Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (A date late – Sob!) This is my first time writing a fanfiction about Angel Beats (It has been some time I did not watch it, but I remember Yui and Hinata the most. -Smiles like nuts-) and also dedicating a story to someone, so pardon me if something is really wrong and my bad-but-starting-to-improve grammar. And title advice, anyone?

- Aries

* * *

><p>Changed but yet loving you<p>

"Yui! Seriously, it will be better if I don't have such a hyperactive child, but you drive me nuts most of the time! Who have heard of a girl learning to play baseball just because she watched a baseball tournament and immediately loved it?"

Yui just ignored about her mother's comment and went to her bedroom. She was exhausted from her after-school activity, which was baseball. Lying on the bed, her mind started to drift away from her mother's comments to Hinata. _I can still remember about what happened during afterlife… How is Hinata, I wonder?_ Yui sighed again as she thought dejectedly about Hinata.

Actually, her love of baseball was from Hinata. Something just did not piece together when she saw that fulfillment on his face – Iwasawa had that look on her face when after singing _My Song_. Hinata must have played baseball before during his first life, she was sure of it. After going for those after-school activities, she could do home runs once in a while. Well, it was better than unable to do any at all.

Yui flipped her calendar, seeing when was her finals while sipping a glass of milk which was beside her bed. Fifteen of February, a day after Valentines' Day. Choking immediately from her milk, her thoughts flew to Hinata again. _ Within this one week, if I can see him again and know how he is doing… I will thank God for the one out of the many infinite chances._

-Hinata/Yui-

"Well, Hinata, we are here now! Wake up, sleepy head!" A boy's mother woke her son up who was in the car. As usual, he was hugging the bass guitar so tightly that it was like everything to him. The bluish-haired boy slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Hinata was from another city before he was transferred to here, due to his potential of playing the guitar, although he was paralyzed from waist down to his feet. To cut the long story short, it was due to an argument with his mother and after that he landed in an accident.

He would be going to the potential classes on the fifteen, which was the next day. Placed on his wheelchair, he wheeled himself and entered the room, (Or more like his dormitory in this school) and started organizing his items.

**Crash!**

A scream suddenly pierced through the silence in the room. Hinata sighed as he noticed a big hole on the windows and on the floor there was a baseball.

_A baseball? What is it doing here…?_

He could have just swept down and take the baseball if he was young or during the afterlife, but it was different now. Being paralyzed was one thing, but the thought of people might be bullying and gossiping about you anywhere, anytime were overwhelming. Ignoring other people and his own feelings', he neither (but rarely) showed any emotions to anyone nor giving care to himself – He was breaking down soon.

A knock came outside from the corridors. Hinata was already expecting that, but without waiting for a reply, the person opened the door and immediately bowed down. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean to break the window! I promise I will pay the fees back!"

That shade of pink, random curling hair reminded a lot about Yui's hair. The demon's tail is even floating… A sheepish grin was on her face until she noticed who was in front of her.

"Hinata? Is that really you?" Yui went closer to him, the baseball was all forgotten for now. He ignored Yui as if she was a stranger, but his heart ached for her – Her smile, her voice…

He just missed Yui so much, but he did not know how to react. A flutter of hope was building inside him – Maybe they can continue on their relationship they life behind. But their lives had flipped around, but their personalities still stayed the same…

Yui looked at Hiata, the male replica of her first life. He still can move around with help of the wheelchair, but he was paralyzed. Although it was not as severe as hers, but she still felt his hurt and pain. The disability from doing anything you like, at first it was suffocating for her, but soon she was okay. But during all that time, she longed for a friend. She does have those now, but they just ditched her since she was the one who smashed the glass with that baseball. Her wish was granted, though. She was losing faith since she did not see Hinata. That one out of many infinite chances, and yet both of them met again.

Yui gave Hinata a hug. She missed him, but he had suffered a lot…

Abruptly, Hinata asked about the baseball. She leapt out from him and explained about her competition. He just nodded before complaining, "Well, if we did not flipped histories, this won't happen. I will be the one which will be playing baseball and win the finals!"

"Well, then why didn't you catch the ball last time?" Yui only retorted, wanting to see how Hinata would react.

"What the – You are the one who pushed me down and I was unable to catch it!"

"That means you are not good enough," Yui chuckled about that and got a book thrown to her in return. Although they will_ never_ admit it, they loved each other and without them noticing, a new page is going to turn, and they are going to turn it, together.

* * *

><p>It seemed a bit rushed for me, sorry about it. And I just realised that I keep having the narrator's point to Yui's side, which is rather uneven. Gah, where is my touch now?<p>

Anyway, Happy Valentines' Day again, and I hope you like this story!

- Aries


End file.
